The Regular Dead
by xxBatteri
Summary: After a trip to the coffee shop that Mordecai and Rigby will never forget, they find out that someone visiting the park bit Pops. My first RS fanfic! Rated M for gore, violence, and some language.  Warning: contains character death. Zombies, anyone?


Ah, who doesn't love a good zombie story? I recently got into the Regular Show, and I can honestly say I'm hopelessly addicted.

Anyways, this is my first RS fanfic, so I hope it's okay. It's rated M for gore and violence. Also, if you don't like character deaths, don't read. There will be a ton!

* * *

><p>It was sometime during the middle of the day, and Mordecai and Rigby were headed for the coffee shop as usual. It was no surprise that they do almost every day, seeing that Margaret was usually working there at the time of their breaks. As they walked there, the city seemed off somehow. All day something seemed weird. The city seemed unusually quiet for the summertime. There weren't a lot of people out as usual, and there wasn't that much traffic about. In fact, it almost seemed as if Mordecai and Rigby were the only two out walking that day. They quickly shrugged it off. While the stillness was somewhat unsettling, it could have easily been explained somehow. It wasn't until they stepped into the coffee shop that the boys stopped cold. They looked in absolute horror at the scenery before them. The inside of the shop was completely destroyed. Tables were upturned, the debris of cafe furniture was scattered across the floor, and coffee and food remains were on the floor, the walls, and the counter. The place seemed empty.<p>

"Oh, dude, what happened?" Mordecai asked in shock. He carefully stepped inside over some tossed around wood fragments. Rigby followed his friend inside, also avoiding the debris on the floor. He scanned the shop again, taking in the chaos around them.

"Unbelievable," Rigby uttered.

"I hope everyone's okay," Mordecai said. He stepped further into the shop and walked up to the dirty counter. "Hello?" He called out. There was no answer.

"I think it's empty," Rigby said.

"Yeah," Mordecai said. "Let's get out of here." As they headed for the door, a low, growling sound could be heard. Without turning around, Rigby turned his head slowly to his friend and said, "What was that?" They turned to look behind them. Margaret was attempting to hoist herself over the counter. She seemed to be in a dazed state, and her attempts to get over the counter were unsuccessful.

"...Margaret?" Mordecai said in a trembling voice. The only response was a few guttural groans. A bit of saliva dripped out of her mouth. Her uniform was torn and dirty, and it had what looked like a red stain on it.

"What the..." Rigby said. He stepped back a bit. Suddenly, they heard another groan from another direction. The boys directed their attention to where the sound was coming from. It was then that Eileen hurtled herself from the shadows. She was mangled. Giant wounds covered her body, and a portion of her ribs were visible. Shattered glass pieces from her broken glasses were lodged in her left eye. Her tail was almost completely torn off. Blood was dripping off of her on almost every section of her body. She snarled.

"Mordecai?" Rigby managed to say. There was terror in his voice.

"Y-yeah?" Mordecai replied.

"We should get out of here."

"Agreed." The duo, with trembling legs, finally got up the strength to move from where they were standing and made a dash for the door. Eileen began moving after them with sick, twisted steps. They slammed the door behind them and ran for the park. The first person they saw was their boss. He was turned and looking at something. A few of the other park's workers were there, as well.

"Benson!" Rigby called out. Benson turned around.

"What do you want?" He asked with an impatient tone.

"You won't believe was just happened!" Mordecai said.

"Look, I don't have time for this," Benson said. He turned around again as the two boys stepped next to him. Pops was sitting on a chair with a pained look on his face. Skips was standing by, analyzing a bloody mark on the old man's hand.

"What happened?" Mordecai asked.

"Apparently someone bit him," Benson said.

"What?" Rigby said.

"He looked like he needed assistance," Pops said in a weakened voice.

"Any word on it yet, Skips?" Benson asked the yeti, who was still looking intently at the bite mark.

"Not yet," Skips said.

"Man, who bites that hard, anyway?" Rigby said, getting a closer look. The wound was fairly deep for just a bite.

"Did you call the hospital?" Mordecai asked.

"No one picked up," Skips said.

"It hurts," Pops said, whimpering a little.

"We know, Pops," Benson said. He sounded reassuring despite the almost doubtful look on his face. It was only a matter of minutes before the normally happy old man grew increasingly weak and sickly. Despite all of their tries, they couldn't get the bleeding to stop. His breathing got heavier.

"What's happening?" Benson asked. He didn't like where things were going, and he was starting to get panicked.

"I don't know," Skips said. Mordecai and Rigby could only watch as one of their friends grew closer and closer to death by the second. It wasn't long before he fell limp.

"Pops!" Mordecai yelled out. Rigby's mouth hung open in disbelief. Skips stood up and gently closed the dead man's eyes. After a few seconds of complete silence, something incredible happened. Pops sat up, and his eyes flew open. His eyes were glazed over, and held that same dazed look that Margaret had at the coffee shop earlier that day.

"I thought you said he was dead!" Benson yelled to Skips. Everyone stepped back a little.

"He was," Skips said. Pops opened his mouth and made one of the same, low groaning sounds that Mordecai and Rigby couldn't help but recognize.

"He's not dead now," Mordecai said with a shaking voice.

"Everybody inside!" Skips said. Everyone ran to the house and closed the door behind them.

"What was that?" Benson asked.

"That's what we were trying to tell you about," Rigby said.

"What are you two talking about?" Skips said.

"Down at the coffee shop, we saw Margaret and Eileen acting the same way," Mordecai said. "Eileen was all ripped up and bloody."

"Yeah, and then she started chasing after us!" Rigby said. Suddenly, he turned to look at Mordecai. "Dude, when have we seen this before?"

"We've seen this before?" Mordecai asked.

"Of course we have!" Rigby said. "Remember that zombie movie we saw last week?"

"Oh yeah!" Mordecai said.

"Oh, very funny," Benson said. "Come on guys, zombies don't exist."

"Do you have any better explanation?" Rigby said.

"Benson's right, dude," Mordecai said. "That'd be impossible."

"Did you see that out there?" Rigby said. "What else could it be?" There was a bang on the door as the once dead Pops slammed his body against the door.

"I'm going out there," Skips said. "He probably still needs our help." The second Skips opened the door, he was greeted by Pops and a horde of others behind him. Pops viciously grabbed for him, and the others near Pops helped pull him out. Skips yelled as he attempted to break free from the cold dead grip holding him down.

"What is going on here?" Benson yelled.

"Do you believe me now?" Rigby said. Skips became lost in the bloody, lumbering crowd in no time. Mordecai slammed the door shut. It was too late to help him now. Benson paused for a while.

"We need to get to the garage," he said.

* * *

><p>Well, that was the first chapter. Did I do okay?<p>

I must say, I hated writing those last scenes. But what can I say? I didn't think Pops would really last in this situation for long, so I just got it over with.

I hope you liked it!


End file.
